omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
John Egbert
Character Synopsis John Egbert is the first protagonist of Homestuck. Homestuck starts on the morning of his 13th birthday, on which he plays a game with his friends. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 9-A, 7-C with Breath powers | At least 5-B | 2-A | At least 1-C, '''likely '''1-B Verse: Homestuck Name: John Egbert, ectoBiologist/ghostlyTrickster (screen names) Gender: Male Age: 13 at the beginning of the story, currently 16 Classification: Human, Sburb Player, Heir of Breath Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Exceptional prankster, Limited Time Manipulation with Fear no Anvil, Dimensional Storage, Enhanced Sight and Creation with Sburb | All previous abilities to greater extents, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Planetary scale), Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Ressurection (Likely Mid-Godly - can only truly die via conceptual destruction if his death isn't heroic or just), Telekinesis (By using his wind powers), Barrier Creation (Can surround himself with wind to ward off attacks) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Intangibility via turning into air | All previous abilities to vastly greater extents, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, "Unstuck" from the traditional multiverse, Reality Warping, Teleportation across space and time, Acausality (can alter any event he wishes without risk of creating any sort of paradox), able to simply blow away universe-destroying glitches in space-time Destructive Ability: At least Small Building Level (Capable of holding his own against mid-level monsters such as ogres and basilisks, who are likely this level through size alone), Town Level with Breath powers (Put out a fire that was burning all of the Land of Wind and Shade, temporarily dispelling all of the clouds covering the planet in the process, and fires capable of burning planetary scale areas are this strong) | At least Planet Level (Managed to fight Jack Noir for some time before being killed) | Multiverse Level+ (Was able to hurt a fully prototyped Jack Noir, albeit not very significantly) | At least Quantaverse level, '''likely '''Hyperverse level (Transcends the entire Multiverse which runs on String Theory and composed of at least 8 to 14 Dimensional Planes, Can harm Lord English who was destroying Paradox Space which contains all of existence, Created a Retcon which effected the entire series) Speed: Likely Peak Human | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Liv Tyler and Aradia) | Immeasurable (Dodged attacks from a fully prototyped Jack Noir, who previously had been able to kill John before he could even blink) | Omnipresent (Exists in all points and area's of Space-Time, being fully capable of willing himself anywhere and everywhere he likes with a thought) Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Able to lift many large and heavy hammers, although there were a few, such as the Telescopic Sassacrusher, that he required the aid of his Remote Ghost Gauntlets to wield) | At least Class Z (Capable of moving moons and smaller planets) | Unknown, possibly Infinite | Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Small Building Class (Capable of smashing an ogre to pieces with his hammer) | At least Planet Class (Can smash enormous enemies and even solid planets to pieces without exerting himself) | Multiversal+ (Able to actually cause minor pain to fully prototyped Jack Noir by slamming a war hammer into his head) | At ;east Quantaversal, '''likely '''Hyperversal (Multiversal Glitches has no effect on him which can erase existence withiN The Multiverse) Durability: At least Small Building Level (Took a very long beating from two ogres without noticeable injury to show for it) | At least Planet Level (Able to easily carve his way through all of Sburb's enemies, should be at least comparable to 3x Prototyped Jack Noir and Liv Tyler), regeneration and immortality makes him hard to kill | Multiverse Level+ '''(Survived his second encounter with a fully prototyped Jack Noir), intangibility, regeneration, and immortality make him difficult to kill | At least '''Quantaverse level, '''likely '''Hyperversal level(Immune to all space-time glitches and paradoxes, survived his own multiversal retcon) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Capable of continuously fighting large amounts of enemies in the span of only a day without getting exhausted, can take massive beatings and get back on his feet in moments) | Limitless as the Ultimate Weapon Range: Extended melee range normally. Planetary with his Breath powers | Planetary | Much higher | Hyperversal, possibly far higher Intelligence: Very intelligent, but has a tendency to be a bit juvenile | Implied to be Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Childish, prone to biting off more than he can chew | Same, but to a lesser extent | Can take a while to properly assess a situation | None notable Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Base | Initial God-Tier | Mastered God-Tier | Ultimate Weapon Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Strife Specibi, which grants him an array of hammers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Breath:' As the Heir of Breath, John has the power to influence his aspect. His aspect is associated with freedom, flight, and the wind, and thus allows him the ability to manipulate wind. Mostly, he demonstrates this in simple ways, able to cause strong winds, ranging from enough to extinguish a fire burning down a small village, to powerful enough to extinguish a fire burning his entire planet. As a God-Tier, his powers are even further unleashed, allowing him to use his wind powers to drill massive holes into the Battlefield, and even turn into wind to become intangible. *'Conditional Immortality:' As a God-Tier, whenever John dies, as long as his death was neither Heroic (Meaning he died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing himself for someone else) or Just (Meaning his death was well-deserved due to their terrible actions), he will be resurrected shortly afterwards. However, conceptual destruction will bypass conditional immortality entirely, regardless if John's death was heroic, just or neither. Strife Specibus John's Strife Specibus is Hammerkind. *'Pogo Hammer:' The first weapon that John alchemizes, the Pogo Hammer is a combination of a simple claw hammer and John's Green Slime Ghost Pogo. By rhythmically bouncing back and forth using it, John can increase his power and speed, and he can use it to traverse gaps by hitting the ground with it hard enough. *'Wrinklef*cker:' The upgraded form of John's Pogo Hammer, this weapon is a combination of the Pogo Hammer and an iron. It is much more controlled and much more powerful than the Pogo Hammer. *'Telescopic Sassacrusher:' A combination of a sledgehammer, the hilariously oversized Sassacre Text, and a telescope. It is far too heavy for base John to lift, so he uses his Remote Ghost Gauntlets to lift it instead. *'Fear No Anvil:' An extremely powerful weapon which Davesprite stole from Hephaestus. It has limited time manipulation capabilities; anything that it strikes is temporarily frozen in time. *'Warhammer of Zillyhoo:' One of the seven legendary weapons of Cherubim folklore. *'Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo:' John's final and most powerful hammer, presumably alchemized from the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and Vriska's Fluorite Octet. Whenever it strikes someone, the die in the popping mechanism are rolled, and something special happens based on the results of the roll. When it was used against Bec Noir, it gave him a silly hat, which was far more damaging than any debuff ever could be. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Internet Category:Web Comic Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Kids Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Ms Paint Adventures Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1